<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whisper by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582686">Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, POV Gilly (ASoIaF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. AU. Drabble. “I’ve never been to a real library before.” Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilly &amp; Samwell Tarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilly nearly trips over a box of books, and a man rushes over.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, we shouldn’t have those just lying around, could I get you tea?”</p>
<p>She’s always heard people shouldn’t talk in libraries, and if they need to, they should whisper, but this man is talking at a normal volume.</p>
<p>Making sure her voice is quiet, she answers, “I’m fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>He’s nice-looking, she decides. “Yes. I’m Gilly. I’ve never been to a real library before.”</p>
<p>“I’m Sam Tarly, one of the librarians here. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>